


Glory Hole Etiquette

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cruising, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men. One glory hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Hole Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for irishfino and shady-wells, who made [this](http://handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com/post/145060759736) joking comment shipping Harry and a wall. 
> 
> (More explanations about my portrayal of glory holes in the end notes.)

Harrison Wells walked into the grimy gay bar, pulling his baseball cap lower. He moved purposefully to the toilets in the back, keeping his face turned away from the bartender. The man had been suspicious the last time he had been here; thankfully, his fake ID was in order, and Harrison had left soon after that. 

It turned out that the other cruising spots in this version of Central either had no-one there or they had police patrolling near them. So, after a few beers elsewhere, he decided to take his chances with the mistrustful bartender. The lure of being on a whole different planet was too strong; here his disguise as a blue-collar workman seemed to not work as well, but he could just claim to _not_ be a very famous - and very dead - man. Most people believed him.

The toilets were twice as grimy as the front of the bar. There were the usual row of urinals and two cubicles. Harrison saw that one of the cubicle doors was shut; there were visible shoes at the bottom of the door and he gave a minuscule smile. He patted his pocket to make sure that he had remembered a condom, and walked in to the other cubicle, quietly locking the door behind him. 

Harrison tapped his foot a few times, then upon hearing an answering tap bent down to look through the (surprisingly neatly made) hole. He saw Cisco Ramon standing with his eyes shut, mustard pants down to his feet, and hand carefully working over his own half-erect cock. 

He snapped up again so quickly his spine popped, finally causing Ramon to stop his ministrations. 

A pair of brown eyes looked through the hole at him, going wide in surprise. 

"....Harry, what are you doing here?" Ramon whispered.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing here?"

"...Taking a dump?"

Harrison stared at him. "No, Ramon, to get my dick sucked."

The eyes flicked down to Harrison's (slightly tented) zipper, before going back to his face. Ramon still looked deeply surprised. 

"I never expected to see you _here_ \- didn't even know you were into dudes."

"Not about to collapse with shock, Ramon? The clean-up would be a pain."

"Oh no no, don't you worry about _me_. What's it like, cruising with the face of a dead murderer? Do tell." Cisco propped his hand up underneath his chin, as if he was settled in for the long haul.

"Annoying. Colleagues appear at random - and _extremely_ unwanted - times." 

"Aha, so I'm a colleague now!" Cisco crowed. 

"Ramon, I'd do my Thawne impression again to get you to leave me alone so I can actually get my damn dick sucked."

"...I didn't say I wouldn't do it."

" _Really_." Harrison's voice was heavy with sarcasm. He thought for a second, and began to undo his belt buckle. "You're welcome to go. Any time now," Harrison said, unzipping his fly and starting to push his pants down. 

Ramon shook his head with determination, one hand returning to his own dick while he placed his other hand through the hole. He started to give a hand job, using as much care as Harrison had seen him take with his own cock. Harrison guided the hand - "There, that's it" - to the most sensitive parts of his dick, which was soon fully erect.

Harrison found himself missing their conversation. "Using both hands means you can't speak?" 

Harrison heard a sigh and could _feel_ the eye roll Ramon was giving him, while he took the opportunity to squeeze Harrison's dick a little harder.

"That's not an answer - ahhh!" as Cisco squeezed his dick even more. 

"I'm the one with the power here, _Harry_ ," Cisco said, before letting go of Harrison's cock completely. It stood there, jutting out in its purplish way as Cisco moved his hand back through the hole. 

Harrison shrugged and began to work at his own cock in the absence of other hands. He made sure to make a little show of it, moaning and biting at his own lip. 

He glanced through the glory hole - no sign of Ramon, so he knelt down again to look through. 

Cisco was putting his cock away and zipping up his horrible pants. 

Harrison picked up the roll of toilet paper that was sitting on the tank and threw it over the cubicle partition. It bounced off the opposite wall, and Cisco could be heard saying " _Seriously_? I thought you said I could go at any time!"

"I changed my mind, Ramon." 

Ramon's face appeared once more in the hole. "Is that meant to get me to stay? Because, let me tell you, you're not very good at doing that." 

Harrison frowned a little, thinking. 

Of course, he could let Cisco go and wait for some other man to take his place, but he was _stubborn_. And his cock really needed more attention from someone else right now, although he'd never admit to that. 

"If you stay, I'll clear out of that workspace you complained about for two days a week."

"Three and a half days or no deal."

Harrison grunted agreement before he brought out the condom from his pocket, undoing the wrapper and sliding it on. He stuck his dick through the hole; Ramon then took the head in his mouth. 

Harrison found himself sad that the glory hole only showed Cisco's chin, lips and some of his nose as he began to swallow. He wanted to see Cisco's beautiful eyes as his mouth took him in whole; would they look mocking? Curious? ...Bored? And when did he become 'Cisco' instead of 'Ramon'?

Cisco's mouth continued to work over his dick. The feeling was enough to make Harrison gasp and lean an arm against the cubicle wall. He began to thrust his hips through the hole, slowly at first then more harshly. 

Soon, Harrison came into Cisco's mouth. He had a sudden thought of Ramon's face covered with his own come, but swiftly pushed it aside. _Maybe some other time..._?

Cisco peeled off the condom, throwing it into the trash bin next to the toilet. He then stood up, beginning to work on his own dick again.

"...And what do you want me to do?" Harrison asked.

"Nothing, actually. Just watch me?"

Cisco carefully rubbed at his erection as Harrison watched through the hole. 

"Open your eyes," Harrison said. "I want to see them as you jerk off." 

Cisco smiled while shaking his head, eyelids firmly closed. "Say please."

Silence. Then, a very quiet "...Please?"

"I didn't hear you, Harry, say that again."

"Please."

Cisco finally opened his eyes, looking straight at Harrison, and came into his hand very soon afterwards.

"I've wanted to hear that for a while now," Cisco said, wiping his hand with some tissue and grinning at him.

Harry just nodded, looking away as if ashamed. 

Cisco zipped up and hesitated, opening his mouth as if to say something, before closing it and leaving the cubicle. There was the sound of him washing his hands in a sink.

Harrison began to zip up too, wondering how awkward it would be at Star tomorrow morning. Hopefully Ramon would never mention this encounter again, for - 

There was a knock on the cubicle door. 

"Are you waiting for someone else, or are you done?" came Ramon's voice.

Harrison finished tightening his belt buckle before stepping out of the cubicle. Cisco was waiting for him, twisting his hands together. 

"I thought we could have a drink?" 

"The bartender here thinks I'm Thawne." 

Cisco made a face. "Where can we go where someone wouldn't think you were him? The other side of the world? Anyway, the place up the road has good cocktails."

"That ... would be acceptable." 

"Come on, Harry." 

They walked out of the toilets together.

FIN

(And that was the story of how they could never tell anyone the truth about how they started dating.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly betaed by [villainpunk](http://villainpunk.tumblr.com/). With thanks to preussich_blau for cheerleading and Ameripicking. 
> 
> As I've never used one myself, I researched those who had - [Cruising For Sex](http://www.cruisingforsex.com/features/gholeFAQ.html) (NSFW images) and [Everything2](http://everything2.com/title/glory%20hole) were invaluable. It's where I learned that glancing through the hole at the other person can be done/may be a required part of the etiquette, depending on location.


End file.
